06 Lipca 2011
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 06:30 Kawa czy herbata? 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Budzik - Mleczko 09:30 Kacper - Poszukiwanie skarbów, odc. 11 (The Treasure Hunt); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 10:00 To Timmy! - Timmy budowniczy, odc. 23 (Timmy The Builder); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 10:15 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek na rybach, odc. 69 (Horrid Henry Goes Fishing); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:25 Łowcy smoków - Farma cioci Berty, odc. 19 (The Orphan Farm); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007) 10:55 Pokój 107 - odc. 6/13 - Egzamin; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:30 Raj - Opłatki śniadaniowe; magazyn 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:45 Klan - odc. 2028 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:15 Klan - odc. 2029 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:45 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 7/13 - Kobiety na tle miasta; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:40 Przebojowa noc 14:45 Przebojowa noc 14:50 Pogodni - odc. 5; serial interaktywny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Polska Pięknieje 15:19 Pogodni - odc. 5; serial interaktywny 15:20 Plebania - odc. 1682; telenowela TVP 15:55 Natura w Jedynce - Ewolucja życia - Morza pełne życia odc. 1/5 (Journey of Life. Seas of Life.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Doręczyciel - odc. 3/14 - Oświadczyny - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Szminka w wielkim mieście - odc. 6 (Lipstick Jungle, ep. 6) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy na ratunek!, odc. 30 (Noddy's Great Save); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Statyści - txt str.777 114'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006) 22:25 Pogodni - odc. 5; serial interaktywny 22:35 Polska prezydencja w ocenie Parlamentu Europejskiego; debata 23:20 EUforia; magazyn kulturalny 00:20 Kino nocnych marków - Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 4/14; serial sensacyjny TVP 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Pora na czarownice 106'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993) 03:05 Ludzkie ciało. Do granic możliwości - Potęga mózgu (Human Body. Pushing the limits.) 43'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008) 03:55 Notacje - Elżbieta Zawacka. Nie wykonałam zadania; cykl dokumentalny 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Apetyt na życie - odc. 5/26; serial TVP 06:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 46; serial TVP 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 210 - Król życia; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- lato - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:03, 10:18 10:45 Pogodni - odc. 5; serial interaktywny 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:20 Familiada - odc. 1845; teleturniej 11:50 Szczęśliwa 13; magazyn 12:05 Masz prawo znać prawo; magazyn 12:25 Szansa na Sukces - O miłości - Robert Janowski 13:30 Doktor Martin - odc. 31-ost. (Doc Martin s. 4, ep. 8); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:25 Lokatorzy - odc. 11 Kukułcze jajo 14:55 Pogodni - odc. 5; serial interaktywny 15:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 11/21 - Cudze nieszczęście, czyli świadek obrony - txt str.777; serial TVP 15:50 Pytanie na lato 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:15 Gorący temat 16:25 Pogoda 16:35 Europa da się lubić 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/65; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 16/18 - Akcja "Liść dębu" - txt str.777; serial TVP 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 77 (299) Podróż do Grecji cz. 1; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Kino na maksa - Piękna i szalona (Crazy/Beautiful) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 21:55 Pogodni - odc. 5; serial interaktywny 22:05 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 6/22 (Criminal Minds); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VIII, odc. 5/17 (Crime Scene Investigation VIII, ep. 805); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2007) 23:45 Pitbull - odc. 7; serial policyjny TVP 00:45 Pitbull - odc. 8; serial policyjny TVP 01:35 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 3/24; serial TVP 02:35 Mordercze mrówki (Hive, The) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.TAJLANDIA (2007) 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:11 Pogoda Info 06:15 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:42 Pogoda Info 06:45 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:13 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:40 Pogoda Info 07:43 Info Poranek 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:18 Pogoda Info 08:21 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:42 Info Poranek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:08 Pogoda Info 09:12 Gość poranka 09:22 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:40 Pogoda Info 09:43 Serwis sportowy 09:48 Info Poranek 09:56 Pogodni - odc. 5; serial interaktywny 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:20 Pogoda Info 10:22 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:26 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:17 Biznes 12:25 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:47 Pogodni - odc. 5; serial interaktywny 12:51 Pogoda Info 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:53 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:23 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:53 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:47 Pogodni - odc. 5; serial interaktywny 15:51 Pogoda Info 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:16 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień 16:56 Pogoda Info 17:00 Z archiwum TVP Gdańsk 17:15 Szlakiem zabytków techniki 17:35 Reportaż 17:55 Panorama flesz, pogoda 18:00 Reportaż 18:30 Panorama, sport, pogoda 19:05 Reportaż 19:20 Żyję ekologicznie 19:30 Rowerowo 19:40 Z archiwum TVP Gdańsk 19:54 Pogoda 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:06 Raport z Polski 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:41 Pogoda Info 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz 22:24 Pogoda Info 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość 22:45 Info Dziennik 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia 23:44 Pogoda Info 23:47 Pogodni - odc. 5; serial interaktywny 23:52 Sportowy Wieczór 00:10 Szerokie tory. Sewastopol 00:36 Byłem gangsterem; cykl reportaży 01:05 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:50 Raport z Polski 02:08 Info Dziennik flesz 02:16 Pogoda Info 02:18 Info Dziennik - Gość 02:30 Info Dziennik 03:10 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia 03:22 Pogoda Info 03:24 Sportowy Wieczór 03:35 Raport z Polski 03:54 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Finał Odc. 16 04:14 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 04:57 Sportowy Wieczór 05:09 Dzika Polska - Tropiciele z Podlasia; serial dokumentalny 05:34 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Tom i Jerry (2) - serial animowany 08.00 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie (5) - serial animowany 08.30 Pinky i Mózg (2) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (253) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (122) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (340) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (44, 45) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (209) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur 15 (109) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (12) - serial komediowy 14.45 Szpilki na Giewoncie (12) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (147) - serial fab.-dok. 17.45 Trudne sprawy (28) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (33, 271) - serial komediowy 20.35 To nie jest kolejna komedia dla kretynów - komedia, USA 2001 22.15 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (4) - program rozrywkowy 23.45 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 2 (41) - serial komediowy 00.15 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (34) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 08.55 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09.50 Dwóch i pół 4 (13, 14) - serial komediowy 10.50 Brzydula (91, 92) - serial komediowy 11.50 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 12.50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.30 Plotkara (14) - serial obyczajowy 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.20 Pogoda na wakacje 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Eksplozja - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 23.15 Mściciel z Hongkongu - film sensacyjny, USA 1982 01.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.35 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:05 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:25 Zbuntowani - odc. 52, Meksyk 2006 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 218, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 24, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Na południe - odc. 7, Kanada, USA 1994 11:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 21, Meksyk 2009 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 35 16:00 Na południe - odc. 8, Kanada, USA 1994 17:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 22, Meksyk 2009 18:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 27, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 27, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 25, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Galileo - odc. 205 21:00 Pożar w Oakland - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 22:55 Siedem pięści - film karate, Hongkong, Tajwan 1978 1:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 2:00 Galileo - odc. 205 3:00 Zamiana żon - odc. 11, reality show, Polska 2007 3:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:40 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:05 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.10 Misja Martyna - Extra - program rozrywkowy 5.40 Misja Martyna - Extra - program rozrywkowy 6.10 Na Wspólnej - serial 6.40 Na Wspólnej - serial 7.10 W roli głównej - Kuba Wojewódzki 7.45 W roli głównej - Magdalena Środa 8.20 Zaklinaczka duchów - serial 9.20 Kobra. Oddział specjalny 10.20 Ostry dyżur VII - serial 11.20 Mango - Telezakupy 12.55 Granie na ekranie 13.25 Apetyt na kasę 13.55 B jak Brzydula - telenowela 14.55 W roli głównej - Sebastian Karpiel Bułecka 15.30 W roli głównej - Iwona Pavlovicz 16.00 Zaklinaczka duchów - serial 17.00 Ostry dyżur VII - serial 18.00 Raczkujące melodyjki - anim. 19.00 Kobra. Oddział specjalny 20.00 Czasem w kwietniu - film obyczajowy, Francja/USA 2005 22.50 Bez śladu - serial 23.50 Futro. Portret wyobrażony Diane Arbus - film obyczajowy, USA 2006 2.05 Arkana Magii 4.10 Koniec programu TV Puls 6:00 Jak to jest robione Odcinek: 3 6:30 Koń, który mówi Odcinek: 15 7:00 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 214 7:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 24 8:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 106 8:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 734 9:30 Duch Eleny Odcinek: 115 10:30 Medicopter Odcinek: 41 11:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 735 12:30 Gotuj jak mistrz Odcinek: 15 13:00 Pracujące zwierzaki Odcinek: 2 13:30 Jerry Springer Show Odcinek: 5 14:30 Dr Phil Odcinek: 37 15:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 215 16:00 Medicopter Odcinek: 42 17:00 Uwaga, żarty! Odcinek: 20 17:30 Pełnba chata Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 18:00 Jim wie lepiej Odcinek: 45 18:30 Jim wie lepiej Odcinek: 46 19:00 Flintstonowie 19:30 Nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego 20:00 Tom i Jerry 20:30 Pomoc domowa Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 21:00 Pomoc domowa Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 21:30 Uwaga, żarty! Odcinek: 21 22:00 Goło i wesoło 23:00 Króliczki Playboya Odcinek: 11 23:35 Wyścig namiętności 1:30 Odliczanie 3:30 Zobacz to! 5:30 Telemarket TV Polonia 06:00 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show 06:50 Matylda - odc. 14/33 - Intruz w lesie (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002) 07:00 Gruby - odc 7/7 W podziemiach klasztoru; serial TVP 07:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 30 - txt str.777; serial TVP 08:00 Posługa biskupa Jerzego; reportaż 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:03, 10:18 10:55 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (17) gość: Zofia Czerwińska 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 393 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 18/19; serial komediowy TVP 12:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 208* Do dwóch razy sztuka; telenowela TVP 13:20 Ranczo - odc. 21* - Jesienna burza; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:15 Polska 24 - Opinie 14:50 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 "Dwójki, pary, duety"; widowisko rozrywkowe 15:50 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 9/9* - Jutro bitwa; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show 18:10 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 18/19; serial komediowy TVP 18:50 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn 19:15 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 3/20 - Kolorowy promyk 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:15 Lalka - odc. 1* - Powrót - txt str.777; serial TVP 21:35 Krawczyk & Bregović "Mój przyjacielu..."; program rozrywkowy 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje 22:35 Polska prezydencja w ocenie Parlamentu Europejskiego; debata 23:20 Gry wojenne - cz. 4; cykl dokumentalny 00:25 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 39; teleturniej 00:45 Spółka rodzinna - odc. 18/19; serial komediowy TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 3/20 - Kolorowy promyk 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:10 Komediantka - odc. 2; serial TVP 03:05 Polska 24 - Informacje 03:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 393; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:10 Sukces - odc. 29/36; serial TVP 04:35 Sukces - odc. 30/36; serial TVP 05:05 Koncert na Placu Marii Magdaleny - zespół nazywa się Świetliki cz. 2 06:00 Zakończenie dnia HBO 6.00 Prawdziwe historie - komedia muzyczna 7.30 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 8.00 Zwycięski sezon - komedia 9.45 Made in Dagenham - komedia romantyczna 11.40 Miłosna maskarada - komedia romantyczna 13.25 Niesłusznie skazany - dramat 14.55 Córeczka - dramat 16.45 Gorzko - słodki - komedia romantyczna 18.35 Opowieść wigilijna - film anim. 20.10 Co cię nie zabije - serial 21.50 Rodzina Borgiów - serial 22.45 Echo - horror 0.20 Billboard - thriller 2.00 Co cię nie zabije 3.40 Na planie 4.10 Siostry - dramat Eurosport 8.30 FIA WTCC. Magazyn FIA WTCC 9.00 Piłka nożna. MŚ kobiet 9.15 Lekka Atletyka, Lille 12.30 Kolarstwo. Tour de France 13.30 Kolarstwo. Tour de France 18.00 Piłka nożna. MŚ kobiet 20.00 Piłka nożna. MŚ kobiet 20.45 Piłka nożna. MŚ kobiet 22.45 Piłka nożna. MŚ kobiet 23.00 Kolarstwo.Tour de France 1.15 Piłka nożna. MŚ kobiet Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2011 roku